


Sucker For Christen Press

by Gravy5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravy5/pseuds/Gravy5
Summary: The story of how Tobin Heath is a love sick puppy for Christen Press. She may be the big, badass jock, but when it comes to the love of her life, Christen is the one who is in charge.





	Sucker For Christen Press

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is no good. It is my first time writing after being a follower for months. Hope you guys like it and please leave any comments of what you like or dislike. Any commentary will surely be of help as we go through this journey together.

            I stare across the classroom, unable to tear my eyes from the scene in front of me. The teacher is lecturing the class about something from the book we are reading, but I can’t hear a thing. In stead, my line of sight is stuck on the way Christen is currently playing with the tip of her pen. Although it appears as though she is paying attention and taking notes, I know she isn’t. She is purposely teasing me, knowing I am watching her. The way she lightly runs the tip of the pen along her slightly parted lips. Gently, she grips the click part of the pen between her plush, pink lips and teasingly pulls and pushes it back into the pen and back out. She continues the action for a few moments, every now and then her tongue darting out to run along the tip.

            By now I start to feel tightness in my pants and feel the urge to move but I don’t want to draw attention to myself. But it’s already too late to prevent when I feel Alex hit my arm and I suddenly hear the whole class laugh.

            “Huh?” I let out as I turn to look at Alex then up to the front where Ms. Sanchez is, looking straight at me.

            “If you were paying attention Tobin, you would have been able to do what I asked.” Ms. Sanchez replies.

           I quickly clear my throat, move to sit up straight, and make it look like I m trying to participate. “And what was the question…again?” I asked as I quickly shoot a glance at Christen. She is giggling with the tip of the pen between her teeth and she throws a wink my way.

            I turn back to Ms. Sanchez as she repeats her question, “Would you please read the next paragraph in the book please”.

            I look down to my book sitting on my desk and look back up to the teacher then back down to my book. Staring back at me is the cover of the novel, “And what paragraph would that be?”

            The class starts to laugh again, but only one sticks out to me. I refuse to look in her direction, as she is probably satisfied with the fact that she was able to distract me again. That and I don’t want to look more like a fool than I already do.

            “Don’t worry Ms. Sanchez, I’ll read it” Christen interrupts.

            “Thank you Christen,” The teacher replies as she glares in my direction. I shyly offer a smile as an apology but really it’s to mask my embarrassment of the situation. I should really be used to this, as it is Chris’s goal to make me squirm any chance she gets.

            As Christen continues to read the passage, I slowly start to relax and let the tension leave my body. I close my eyes as Christen’s silky smooth voice travels throughout the classroom and I can’t help but think of what we are going to do after school before my game. Its tradition that before every game, Chris and I get a little frisky at my house. No doubt that this stunt she pulled is only to hint at what is going to occur later.

***

            “Oh my god! Babe, don’t stop!” Christen breathlessly lets out in a whisper. I probably wouldn’t have heard her except for the fact that currently my lips are on her neck as I steadily thrust into her.

            _As soon as we reached my house I had Christen up against my front door. Our backpacks thrown haphazardly on the ground as I run my hands down her sides to her thighs and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I tightly hold onto her ass as I grind my hard on into her as our tongues duel. Christen lets out a moan as I squeeze her ass and thrust into her again. I turn around still holding her, walking to my room as she starts to unbutton her top._

_“Better make this quick, I still have to go to Alex’s house to get ready for the game”, Christen warns me._

_“Don’t worry babe, we have an hour. Plus I want to take my time with you”, I retort with a smirk._

I relent my attack on her neck to get a good look her. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted. I lean down and give her a quick peck to the swollen, red lips, “I love you”, I whisper.

            “I love you too”, she whispers back as her breathing starts to pick up. I can tell she is getting close to orgasm and she releases the sheets from her death grip and in turn grips my back, digging her nails down deep. I know I’ll have crescent shaped nail marks to show later on. I fasten my pace as drips of sweat start to drip onto Christen’s glistening body. I watch as her breasts are bouncing to the rhythm of my thrusts. Her nipples erect, a sure sign that her orgasm is approaching.

            Suddenly, her hands leave my lower back but not for long as she roughly grabs the back of my neck and brings me down for a searing kiss. I can feel her pussy clenching on my cock as her legs wrap around my upper thighs to make sure I stay inside her.

            “I- I’m cumming! Keep going!” Christen moans out against my lips. I keep up my pace, not slowing down and focus on her as I try to hold off on cumming myself. She moves her hands back onto my back as she scratches from my shoulders to my lower back. Her eyes are closed again and she biting her lower lip. I help her ride out her orgasm with steady thrusts. After a few moments she blows out a breath and opens her eyes and places her hands on my shoulders.

            “Go slowly please”, She pleads as her chest is rising and falling.  
            “Of course”, I reply as I kiss her cheek. I slowly begin to thrust, only now they are deep, long, slow thrusts compared to the fast, deep thrusts I was serving her just a moment ago. I stay at this pace for a few moments until I feel a familiar pull at the bottom of my stomach. Now that Christen has calmed down from her orgasm I pick up my pace. Christen still has one hand on my shoulder as she places the other one on my lower stomach, lightly scraping her fingers on my six-pack. I pull out fast with a grunt and begin to spill my cum on her stomach as she continues to feel me up.

            “God that feels good”, I blurt out as Christen replaces my hands with hers on my dick making sure every last drop of cum has been released. I stay leaning on my knees between her legs and I rest my hands on her bent up knees. She giggles as I let my head fall back as she continues her ministrations.

            “Come here”, I command as I bring my head forward and lean down to give her a kiss. She lets my now flaccid cock go as she runs her hands through my hair at the base of my neck.

            “I will never get tired of you and you’re superb fucking skills,” Christen whispers as I lean my forehead on hers and stare into her green eyes.

            “Good because I love to make you feel good,” I whisper back. I get up to go to the bathroom. I grab a washcloth and get it drenched in warm water. I squeeze out majority of the water and turn to go back to my bed. I climb on my bed and go back to reclaim my position between Christen’s legs. I gently force her legs open as she giggles trying to resist my actions.

            “Having fun?” I question.

            “Oh, you know it”, she retorts as she finally lets her legs fall open. I take the warm washcloth and begin to clean my cum off of her stomach and gently run it through her pussy lips to clean her up. Christen lets out a small moan that forces me to halt my actions.

            “Sorry” she utters.

            “You don’t have to be sorry”, I voice and give her my signature smirk. I return to my ministrations and when I am done I throw the towel onto the nightstand. “Do you have time to cuddle?” I ask, as I don’t even wait for a response and begin to pull up the blanket as I lie on my side and cuddle into Christen. She follows my lead turning into the little spoon as I wrap my arms around her waist and she covers my hands with hers.

            We stay like that for about 15 minutes in complete silence, nothing needing to be said. I get up and kiss her cheek and head to the bathroom to take a shower. As I start the water I feel Christen’s wrap her arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder.

            “Can I join you?”

            “Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself”

            “No promises” She giggles as she pushes me into the shower straight into the wall until she is flat against my body.

***

            “Your late!” Alex exclaims as she opens her front door to let me in after Tobin drops me off on her way to the school.

            “I know, I know. I’m really sorry but I was with Tobin and you know how that goes” I sheepishly respond hoping she will let me off the hook.

            “Your never late. Now I have to rush because Tobin can’t keep it in her pants and you know how I get when I have to rush”

            “I know! But Tobin is really nervous about this game so our cuddle sesh ran over time. But I promise I’ll make it up to you at Kelley’s party tonight”

            “You better Pressy”, she responds as she takes my hand and leads me up to her room to get ready for tonight’s soccer game.

***

            The game didn’t go as planned tonight. We still won but it wasn’t a feel good win. We played scrappy, committing a record number of penalties and even allowing one penalty kick which made the score 1-1 in the 64th minute. Julie Johnston scored our first goal of the night off of a set piece to beat the keeper to the near post. Our second goal, the winning goal, came late in the 87th minute from a corner kick I had set up. Although I know I played my best, the team did not play their best and I know we are going to be paying hell for it. When the final whistle blows, we shake hands with the other team, grab our bags and start off towards the locker room.

            “Where do you all think your going?” Coach Ellis shouts. We all stop and stare at her knowing she wasn’t finished. “What I just witnessed out there was not a soccer game. Collectively you all played your worst. This is not the team I have been coaching all season long. We are better than this, a whole lot better than this. We did not play as a team tonight and until you understand what a team means we will be running sprints and by we I mean all of you. Get on the goal line!”

            I turn around facing the stands and search for Christen. I find her in the stands closets to our bench. She has just finished talking to Alex and Servando and turns to me as they walk away. By the look she is giving me I know she heard coach. I drop my stuff right where I am standing and go to take off my sweat drenched jersey. I jog over to the goal line prepared to just get this over with. We stay on the field for 20 minutes running suicides. When coach decides we are done she excuses us to the locker room and states we will have our locker room speech Sunday before practice.

            I quickly grab my stuff and head to the locker room. Christen is already gone from the stands and I find her leaning against the wall next to the locker room door. I am the first one to reach the looker room door and I don’t even say anything to her as I just grab her waist and pull her towards me. I don’t even give her the chance to question what I m doing before I lean in and kiss her. Our lips don’t move, we just stay locked in our embrace. I move my arms to encircle her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. She is on her tippy toes as I am a couple inches taller than her. I feel her start to pull away but I don’t let her get away as I chase her lips with mine. She moves her right hand to the base of my neck as I swipe her bottom lip with my tongue. She lets me in immediately.

            “Get it Tobs!”

            “Bow chika woow woow”

            “Yeah! Show her whose boss Heath!”

            Christen pulls away blushing, hiding her face in my neck.

            “How about we skip Kelley’s party and do something just you and I?” I offer Chris as I kiss her head. She pulls out of my arms, hands on my shoulders. She pecks my lips, nodding her head.

            “Yeah, that sounds amazing”, she replies with the biggest smile, showing off her perfect teeth. I peck her lips one more time while giving her waist a little squeeze.

            “I’ll meet you at my car?” I inquire as I move to open the locker room door.

            “Of course” Christen sasses as she gives me a wink and turns to leave. I watch her walk to the parking lot, holding the door open for some players. She only makes it about 5 feet when I turn to make my way into the locker room. Then I hear her voice call out to me.

            “Tobs!”

            I turn to her and nod my head to let her know I’m listening and she can continue.

            “Don’t make me wait too long”. She doesn’t wait for a reply before she is turning around and continuing to the parking lot. I just continue to stare as her as she gets farther away.

            “Yeah Press, show her whose boss!” Kelley shouts.

            I just glare at her as she walks past me giggling and patting my back.

            “She kinda has a point there Harry”, my best friend Allie offers as she walks past me. I follow her, as she was the last player to make her way into the locker room. I give her a questioning look as we make our way down the hallway. “We all know Press is the boss in the relationship”, Allie giggles as she goes to her locker, which is right next to mine.

            I don’t reply, as I know that it’s true. I may be stronger, bigger, but we all know I’m a sucker for Christen Press.


End file.
